CHANGING ROOM LOVE
by Swanangel15
Summary: If Sasuke finding love in a changing room isn't weird enough, guess who is seme. Bad intro but what the heck.


**Swanangel15:** Um….Sasuke

**Sasuke:** What?

**Swanangel15:** Are you still mad at me for making you a uke in Claimed Love?

**Sasuke:** You didn't just make me an uke, you made me a fucking screamish uke for Kami-sama sake.

**Naruto:** Well I had fun (evil grin) and from how you were begging for more I'll say you enjoyed yourself too.

**Sasuke:** (blushes) That's besides the point dobe. I am not screamish

**Naruto:** Well I seem to differ. I remember it all quite clearly, you under me, clutching at my shoulders as I repeatedly pounded into your tight wet hea-

**Sasuke:** Finish that sentence and I'm bringing out the cock ring on you

**Naruto:** (smiles) But you were so sexy, begging me-

**Sasuke:** I mean it dobe.

**Swanangel15:** Now guys play nice; and Sasuke

**Sasuke: **What?

**Swanangel15:** I'm sorry but a lot of people were asking for you to be uke again.

**Sasuke:** WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! Why those assholes how dare they want-

**Naruto:** Now now teme behave yourself. We all know that you like having my cock up your ass.

**Sasuke:** (blushes)

**Swanangel15:** Sasuke is speechless ladies and gentlemen. And now without further ado, Sasuke as an uke.

**Summary:** Sasuke is in need of getting a date and his friend Neji, is to help him with that by helping him get a new wardrobe. They entered a clothing store where Sasuke saw an angel and Neji was dragged out of the room by his boyfriend. What happens when a sexy dobe and a sex deprived Sasuke are alone together in a changing room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**START**

**CHANGING ROOM LOVE**

'And why I'm I doing this again' asked Sasuke for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning.

'Haaaah........., because your wardrobe is lacking in the casual wear department. How are you going to get a date when you're always wearing clothes that are suitable for work? Not much people likes a work-acholic you know.' answered Neji his best friend.

Sasuke looked at Konoha's most popular mall, where he was supposedly to buy a new wardrobe. He told Nedji that his life was lacking something and that he wanted to find that something. Neji looked at him at with a look of relief and told him flat out that he needs a boyfriend.

Yes everyone, the mighty Uchiha of Uchiha Enterprises is gay. He was always confused as to why he never got turned on by girls, seeing as they were always all over him. They just disgust him instead of giving him a hard on. Instead he found himself looking at the guys in high school, especially in the showers. How the water would run down their muscle toned bodies and their tight firm asses.

Sasuke had a problem after his exploration of the male body in the showers, he couldn't stop staring. He never got a full erection, but he still got a little excited watching naked males.

He kept this information to himself until he couldn't keep it anymore and told Neji, who plain out told him that he was gay. Sasuke took the news surprisingly well, who would want a squishy chest that girls have than a flat warm chest to snuggle up to at night, not Sasuke, that's for sure and it sure helped that Neji was gay as well.

But even though Sasuke realised that he was gay, he was never really interested in getting in a relationship with other guys, just meaningless one night stands.

'Hahhhh..........., let's get this over with already.' said Sasuke and he Neji proceeded into the mall.

The first store Neji led him to, was a shoe store, where Neji had him trying on different types of sneakers, not dress shoes much to Sasuke's dismay, with brand names like Nike, and Mac Ecko. He had to admit that he did like the Swede shoes.

The trying on of shoes wasn't what the bad part was, it was the constant interruptions of female employees coming up to them and asking if they needed assistants, rubbing up against their bodies trying to get their attention. Seriously, what a bunch of whores, don't they have any shame on what their doing.

They went into more shoe stores with the same results. Sasuke just wanted to scream, but Uchiha's do not lose their control, so he just glared at them all and was relieved when they left the stores.

After Neji was satisfied with what they got, they moved on to the clothing department. Neji seemed a little excited about where they were going and soon he found out why. They were going to a store called The Fox Den, a clothes store that Neji's boyfriend, Gaara, worked at.

Neji met Gaara in a night club where their loud mouth of a friend, Kiba, dragged him too. When he entered the club, Neji wanted to make a beeline for the door, but Kiba restrained him and dragged him towards the bar.

About half an hour later, Neji was into his fifth drink; Kiba abandoned him at the bar to go dance with his cousin Hinata, when he caught sight of bright red hair. He saw that the red hair belonged to a man on the dance floor with milky white skin that glowed in the dim light and beautiful green eyes, getting his groove on with some blond.

Neji couldn't keep his eyes off of him. When the red head noticed that Neji was staring at him, he blushed, and Neji couldn't help but noticed that the longer he stared, the more red the man got. The blond friend noticed what was going on and pushed the man towards him, where he introduced himself as Gaara, let's just say that night the two of them hit it of and were inseparable after that.

Neji was a work-acholic just like Sasuke, so it was a big surprise when Neji actually started smiling. Thanks to his boyfriend, Neji was more laid back and relax and Sasuke envied him for finding someone to make him happy while he wasn't even close to finding the right one yet.

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived, so there were not that much people in the store. Sasuke blew out a sigh of relief until a hoard of women employees all rushed up to him asking if they could assist him in anything.

Sasuke was actually happy to see Gaara when he came and saved him from those girls, seriously, those girls don't have any shame. Gaara took them into a secluded room in the back where they can have some peace.

'Sorry about that, they seem to go crazy every time they smell a rich handsome customer coming' explained Gaara.

'It's not you're fault' explained Sasuke.

'Of course it's not my fault, I never told those bitches to act that way. I'm just apologising because my boss said I must do that to all the employees they do that to, so again, sorry.' said Gaara in that expressionless voice of his.

'Okay.......................(What does Neji see in this guy, seriously, he's so weird.) thought Sasuke.

'What are you looking for?' asked Gaara.

'We're looking for casual clothes that will suit Sasuke well and to attract the right somebody.' explained Neji.

The both of them exchanged a look that Sasuke didn't very much like.

'I'm not the one to help you in that department. I'll call Naruto, he's the best one for this job.' and with that Gaara left. A few minutes later he returned with an angel that must have fallen out of heaven thought Sasuke.

He wore loose fitting pants that hung low on his hips, a button up shirt that hung on his frame, but had enough grip to show off the build body that must be underneath and the store orange and red vest over his shirt.

The angel had bright blond hair that spiked out all over the place that looked like he just rolled out of bed, three light whisker markings on each check, giving him a wild look with thick pink lips, but the most wonderful thing about him were his eyes. They were the brightest blue imaginable that made the sky a cheap imitation of that colour.

To sum it all up, this angel was H.O.T hot.

'This is Naruto; he will be at your service today. Neji and I will be in the other room, so if you need anything, don't call us, bye.' and with that Gaara dragged Neji out of the room.

Naruto gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

'That Gaara, every time Neji comes around he takes off with him in the back room, and you don't see them for the rest of the day' claimed Naruto with a smile.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile. It was so bright and care free that everything seem to pale in comparison.

'So, you're looking for a new wardrobe.' said Naruto as he started taking Sasuke's measurements. 'I can help you with that but if you don't mine me asking; why do you want a change? I find you look good just as is.'

Sasuke's heart started beating faster at that declaration, but he didn't want Naruto to know how he was affecting him.

'Hn, well if you must know, Neji said that I needed a date and that changing my outlook was the best approach for me.'

'And you're going along with it.'

'He wouldn't stop nagging me about it, so I just gave in.'

Naruto came close to his ear and whispered 'Well I'm glad you came here for you're new look, Sasuke' he eased away from Sasuke's ear and smiled 'I'm just going to choose a few outfits for you to try on and I'll be right back'

And with that Naruto left the room.

Sasuke let out the breath he was not aware he was holding and tried to get his emotions under control. How is it that Naruto affects him so much with just a smile and when Naruto was by his ear he just wanted to lean back against him and breathe in his scent.

'I must control myself around him' thought Sasuke and all his preparation went out the window when Naruto re-entered the room. His hands were filled with clothes and the light from the opening of the door illumined his golden hair giving him a heavenly glow.

Sasuke was practically drooling at the mouth from the sight when Naruto snapped him out of it.

'Well, here are a few outfits to try on, let me know how it fits' and Naruto left the room again.

Sasuke looked at the clothes, and with a sigh started to try them on. At first he was sceptical about Naruto's chooses, but all the clothes were quite comfortable yet alluring at the same time. After a time he started to enjoy trying on the clothes and he especially liked the last outfit he came to.

It was a dark blue heavy pullover jacket, which was a little trouble to get on, but fit perfectly to his frame. Tight leather pants that hugged his butt but loose at the end. It was black with red, blue and yellow flames on the sides.

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror that was provided and liked how he looked in the clothes and started to take off the clothing but the pull over jacket was hard to come off. Sasuke really didn't want to call for help so he tried harder to get off the jacket.

He must have made some kind of noise because Naruto came in the room.

'Hey Sasuke are you okay. I heard some…….'

He cut off at the sight of the creamy white skin that was exposed to him. Sasuke turned around and a slight blush was visible on his face.

'Aw man, let me help you with that.' said Naruto and came up behind Sasuke and proceeded to help him remove his clothing.

Naruto mouth was close to his neck and his hot breathe made Sasuke shiver. Naruto started pulling the jacket up slowly; skimming his hands along his sides on the way leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Sasuke was losing to his emotions and fast and he couldn't stop the moan that came out his mouth when Naruto skimmed his thumbs over his nipples.

He heard a throaty laugh come from Naruto. 'Sensitive are we. So what happens when I touch you here' and he cupped Sasuke and he gasped.

Naruto smiled and took off the raven's pants and started to rub Sasuke's growing erection through his shorts making him throw his head back and clutch at Naruto for support.

Naruto looked at the exposed flesh presented to him and kissed it, making Sasuke clutch at him more tightly.

Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening to him. He just met this man and he already had him touching him in the most intimate of places and was about to protest; but all thoughts of protesting disappeared when Naruto started to suck his neck and squeezed his cock at the same time.

When Naruto's hand started to go into his shorts, Sasuke ripped himself away from him, breathing hard and looking anywhere but at the gorgeous man in front of him.

'What's wrong Sasuke? Didn't you like what I was doing to you?' asked a breathless Naruto.

'This is just so wrong Naruto. We just met and I don't usually do something like this.' answered an even more breathless Sasuke.

'I know you Sasuke.' claimed Naruto as he walked towards Sasuke. 'I know that you work in your family business. That you only have a few friends because it's hard for you to thrust anyone.' Naruto flattened himself against Sasuke, and wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

'I know you like tomatoes and avoiding your fan girls at all cost. I also know that you would like to find someone to spend the rest of your life with so you wouldn't feel lonely ever again.'

'How….How do you know all thAHHH' gasped Sasuke when Naruto started nibbling on his ear.

'I know all this because from the first time I saw you Sasuke, I knew you were the one for me. And to think if it wasn't for Neji I wouldn't have ever met you.' claimed Naruto.

'Huh…Neji?'

'Yes Neji; if he never invited me to a party your company was throwing I would never have seen your handsome face. Neji said that he would introduce you to me but I never got the change until now.'

Naruto licked the outer ring of his ear and Sasuke clutched at Naruto for the pleasure he was receiving.

'Why-huh-why would Neji promise you that?'

'He said that he owes me for nudging Gaara towards him.'

'You're the blond Gaara was dancing with.'

'Yeah that's me.' And with that being said Naruto smashed his lips to Sasuke's. Cutting off any response and kissed the breath out of him. Sasuke was never kissed like this before, it was all heat and desire and he loved it.

He felt hands on his hips, and then fingers teasing the waistband of his shorts. Sasuke was wondering what was he waiting for, why wasn't he just taking them off already.

'Do you want me Sasuke?' whispered Naruto 'Tell me if you want this.' Naruto grind his erection against his own and both of them groan.

'Na-ruto' breathed Sasuke

'Yes Sasuke'

Sasuke was drowning fast in this sexual haze that Naruto had created. He just wanted to soak it all up and for it to never end.

'I want you Naruto (sigh) but?'

'But what......'

Even though desire was consuming him and his brain was telling him that to just go with it; he just met Naruto and he couldn't go further without being reassured in some way.

Naruto must have seen the confusion in his eyes because he kissed him long and hard and then whispered,

'Don't worry, I promise that we would get to know each other more after this. I want so much more with you Sasuke. Do you thrust me?'

Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw the emotions in them; and all his resolve receded and nodded.

'Alright, I thrust you'

Naruto flashed a breath taking grin and whispered huskily 'Do you want me Sasuke'

'Hahhh' Sasuke could barely answer because of the delicious heat at his ear. Naruto bit his earlobe and he clutched Naruto, he never knew he was sensitive there, and groaned.

'Well do you?' Naruto was close to his lips when he said that, his breath fanning over Sasuke's lips.

'God YES' and with a groan Sasuke slammed his lips to Naruto's.

The kiss was mostly raw passion with a hint of tenderness. The way Naruto's tongue swept along inside his mouth, seeming to memorise every part of his mouth; how the blonds' tongue tangled with his own that sent heat to the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

Sasuke found it unfair how he was practically naked while Naruto was still clothed and pulled Naruto's vest and shirt off and groaned at the feeling of Naruto's hard chiselled chest. How the muscles seem to ripple under his touch; Sasuke couldn't have enough of this beautiful create before him and started to take off his pants.

Naruto not wanted to be outdone, took Sasuke's boxers off and captured his erection in his hand making the raven pause in his ministrations. Naruto smiled at the look on Sasuke's face and went on his knees before him.

He turned Sasuke around and backed him against the mirror behind him and spread his ass cheeks; making the raven squirm against him. Naruto licked his lips at the delicious sight before him before going in for a taste. He gave one long lick from the bottom to the top and then wrapped his lips around the pucker and sucked making Sasuke cry out.

Naruto smirked; he knew he was the boss. He sucked one of his fingers and slipped it inside of Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, it felt weird to have something inside him.

'First time bottoming S'uke?'

'How'd y-you guess thahhh mmm'

'Because you're so tight down here it's amazing.' And he shoved two more fingers inside silencing any other remark of Sasuke's.

'Naruto, please I (pant) need...........' panted Sasuke

Naruto abruptly stood up and alined his body with Sasuke. He started to fully take off his pants when Sasuke turned around and took it off for him. Sasuke wanted to see what was going to be inside of him and licked his lips in anticipation.

When Naruto's pants and boxers finally hit the floor Sasuke couldn't stop staring. There between Naruto's legs stood a deliciously nine inch long and three inches wide cock.

His cock was so huge and thick that Sasuke stared in awe. How was that going to fit inside of him?

Naruto saw the look on his face and kissed him and then he turned him back around and whispered.

'Don't worry; I'll give you more pleasure than you can ever imagine Sasuke' and he gripped the base of his cock and spread the pre-cum around to give it some lubrication and gently started to enter Sasuke.

Sasuke was scraping his nails against the mirror, trying to get some leverage against the pleasure that he was receiving. He never really knew that bottoming could feel so good. When Naruto finally slid all his length in; he stilled so that Sasuke could get use to the intrusion.

Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his inner muscles, to get rid of the pain. He heard Naruto groan and he gave a shallow thrust in the tight heat.

'Move dobe' groaned Sasuke.

Naruto pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside and went back in at a torturously slow pace. Making them both groan in impatience. He gave a few more shallow thrust before Sasuke had have enough.

'Dobe, what are you doing? Go faster'

'I don't want to hurt you again S'uke'

Sasuke was having none of that and clench his muscles tightly around the pulsing length inside him, making Naruto slam into him in retaliation.

'Teme, if you do that again I'm going to fuck you into this mirror'

'That's what I want you to do!' and clenched his muscles again with a smirk on his lips.

'Ahhh, Teme you don't know what you're asking for dammit' Naruto growled

'My bad, I actually thought that you were a good fuck; maybAAAHHHHHHHHH!' Sasuke screamed as Naruto thrust harshly into him.

'You fucking asked for it teme' grunted Naruto as he continuously slammed himself inside of Sasuke. After a few thrust Naruto slammed into his prostate, making Sasuke see stars behind his eyelids.

'Hahh....Hahh.....more..p-please MORE' moaned Sasuke and Naruto was all too happy to comply.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed again as his insides clench down harshly upon the thick length that is penetrating him. His body is shivering violently as Naruto's cock brushes against that sensitive part deep inside of him. Naruto bites down on his shoulder as he pulls out completely. Then he slams in again, earning another keen cry from the dark haired boy. "I love it how you're so tight." Naruto moans in his ear. Sasuke just groans back.

Naruto moves in and out of him with fierce strength. His body is forced against the mirror. His breath is making a cloud on the reflective surface. His cock is leaking and leaving trails of pre-cum upon it. The head brushes against his own soft skin with every thrust of Naruto.

Naruto runs his hand through the silky strands of hair. Sasuke just moans and whimpers. It doesn't look like love making, it looks more like rape then anything else. But Sasuke loved any minute of it. Naruto pulls his head back and presses his lips forcefully upon Sasuke's. The blonds' tongue invaded his mouth and explored the wet cavern. Sasuke can't do anything; he needed all his strength to remain standing upon his two feet. A hand travels up his side and start tweaking at his nipple.

"Hahhh… Naruto," the raven moans.

"What?" Naruto whispers in his ear. His hips are slamming against Sasuke's and the slapping sound is filling the room. Together with Sasuke's moans they create the age old dance of sex. "What?" Naruto asks more roughly when Sasuke fails to reply. He pulls the dark mop of hair harshly back.

"Ahhh…harder…harder…" he moans.

Naruto pushes the raven forward once more and Sasuke's cheek connects harshly with the glass. He speeds up, slamming in harder and more roughly into the boy before him. "To…touch me!" Sasuke begs. His face is flustered and he is sweating. His entire body is covered by the liquid and his body is making a squeaky sound as it slides up and down the mirror with every one of Naruto's rough thrusts.

"You would like that won't you…hnnn…me rubbing your cock until you came. " Naruto hisses. Sasuke grunts. He tries to push back on Naruto's cock in time with the thrusts but he is losing control. After a few thrusts he gives up and lets his body accept what ever Naruto throws at him.

Finally the hand that has been tormenting his nipples slips down and starts fisting his cock. The other hand roughly grabs his hip and helps the dark haired boy to thrust into him more harshly. The fingers are digging deep into his flesh, they would leave a mark, but at this point Sasuke can't bring himself to care.

Naruto's mouth is sucking and biting at his neck sending jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. "Please…ahhhnnn…Naru…. Kami-sama… dammit…lemme cum…." Sasuke begs as Naruto keeps hitting that spot over and over again. Spots begin to form before his eyes.

The muscles in his abdomen began to flex as he feels an unfamiliar heat pool in his groin. "Ahhh…ahhh…gods….aahhh… Naruto!" Sasuke gasps. Then finally he couldn't take any more and experienced the most mind numbing orgasm he has ever felt; screaming and releasing his white essence all over the mirror before him. His legs give way and all that is holding him up is Naruto's body.

Naruto feels Sasuke's insides clench down on his length as the boy climaxes. It feels so good that it won't take long before Naruto finally feels himself explode in the tight heat, deep inside of the boy he adores so dearly.

Naruto continued to thrust into Sasuke, making them both ride out their orgasms before Naruto's legs finally give way and the two bodies slide down the mirror towards the ground. Everything is a blur as Naruto carefully leads their bodies down to lie on the ground, Sasuke safely in his arms.

(Meanwhile in the room next door)

'Well that was totally un expected……..yet totally hot to watch' said Neji as he watched the two males on the screen.

'Not that unexpected, I did tell you that Naruto is a totally awesome seme.' Answered Gaara.

'From personal experience I bet' whispered Neji bitterly.

Gaara looked at his lover and saw the jealously there and went to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

'I told you, me and Naruto never slept together'

'Then how would you know that he was an awesome seme?'

Gaara rolled his eyes but was secretly pleased by the way his boyfriend was acting.

'Because all his lovers couldn't shut up about how awesome he is; I was at the point of strangling one of his boyfriends, he just couldn't shut the fuck up…..'

Neji kissed him silencing what he was about to say. With his mind appeased that Gaara wouldn't be harbouring feelings for the blond. After a few minutes they pulled away and looked into each other eyes and smiled.

'We should go and wake those two' said Neji

'Why, let them stay that way for a while. I have plans for you' and with that being said Gaara pounced on his boyfriend.

(Back in the changing room)

Sasuke awoke to the feeling of something passing through his hair. When he opened his eyes it was to see an arm wrapped around his chest and his back against a firm surface. He turned his head and gazed into bright blue eyes and the memory of what they did came back to him making his turn scarlet.

'Glad you're finally awake' whispered Naruto.

'Hn' said Sasuke as he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hands in his hair.

'I wanted to say that I'm sorry…'

Sasuke's eyes sequenced together before turning around and facing Naruto.

'Sorry about what dobe'

Sasuke was getting scared, _what if he regretted have sex with me, what if he doesn't want to continue to see like he promised._

'I'm sorry I rushed you, I took one look of your body and all I can think about was having you beneath me screaming my name and I didn't consider your feelings in the matter. I would just like you to know that I would be taking it slow after this and trying my best to it up to you'

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him fiercely, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's lips against his own.

'Fuck going slow, I want you to move in with me immediately and we're going to have sex in every room in my house to mark it as our own. And thrust, there are a lot of rooms in my house dobe' said Sasuke.

Naruto was speechless, then a grinned appeared on his face and a growl was his only warning before Sasuke was tackled to the ground and lavished with kisses.

'I'm game for that, how about we start by going to your house and get a head start on the "sex in every room" part.'

'Sounds great to me dobe' said Sasuke before kissing his new found lover and hopefully life partner.

**Swanangel15: **I'm finally done with this one. I'm not so happy with the ending part though but it will have to do.

**Naruto:** The sex was amazing, I love being seme.

**Sasuke:** Well I love being seme as well, and why was I not the seme hmmmm?

**Swanangel15:** Well you see, as I told you before, most of my reviews were about Naruto being seme and this story came to mine.

**Sasuke:** Hn, whatever. (Walks out)

**Swanangel15:** I was suppose to tell him that I was planning in updating The Bet.

**Naruto:** (grins) I'll go and tell him for you and try to cheer him up. (walks towards door)

**Swanangel15:** Wait, you can't leave me here alone.

**Naruto:** You won't be alone (goes out the door and comes back in) you'll have BossyBowen19 to keep you company. Well bye.

**BossyBowen19:** What the hell, I was just on the phone when he came and grabbed me.

**Swanangel15:** Yeah (hugs Bossybowen19). This is my muse, she can be a little grumpy sometimes and loud all the time but she's totally fun to be around.

**BossyBowen19:** Thank you, thank you very much. Now lets get a head start on the next story shall we!

**Swanangel15:** Well I'll update whenever and I hoped you liked the story. Please review and I really mean please review, and tell me how much you like or hate my story.


End file.
